Love Live: Hidden Wiki
by Cong Huan Nguyen
Summary: This is where I share my own thoughts about the girls and their not-so-known hobbies, the stories around them and such. There will potentially be some male characters (WHICH I MAKE UP COMPLETELY) but I'll do my best not to involve them into the story plot.
1. Chapter 1

LOVE LIVE: HIDDEN WIKI

VOL.1: 2016 TWITTER HACK

Did you know?

In late 2016, after Muse disbanded for nearly half a year, an unfortunate incident happened.

 **Three out of nine former Muse members got their Twitter account hacked**.

 **Kotori Minami, Rin Hoshizora** and **Eli Ayase** were the victims of the hacker account **DatBoi** \- who had been banned from every Love Live! event since, but was lifted the ban a few months ago; although he's still being suspended from every Love Live related Twitter accounts apart from the official one - this includes the seiyuus' personal and Love Live accounts. The event allowed the hacker to access the phone books and photo albums of their mobile devices which was ultimately used against them.

Origins

It all started when the hacker used Kotori and Eli's accounts to spam offensive remarks towards a Japanese gaming streamer, who is also a big Love Live! fan, in the chat in one of his School Idol Festival streams. **DatBoi** , whilst pretending to be Kotori and Eli, told the chat to call the streamer an "*ssh*le" due to "male in LL are all tr*sh", and later on even sending death threats to him for the same reason. _**There was one thing that exploit something was not okay**_ : the word "c*nto" - which was basically "c*nt" with an "o" behind to make it Japanese, from the hacker; Japanese people never swears like that.

Unfortunately, the majority of the people in the stream proceeded to make offensive jokes about "male in Love Live" until the death threats, which all of them noticed had gone too far and realised that was NOT those two.

Things about to get much worse...

Kotori Minami

Kotori surprisingly came out as the luckiest during all the madness. She was online but not on Twitter to watch the stream, but thank god, her mom did. Principal Minami was watching the stream to relax and noticed something wasn't right, especially when it came from her daughter's account. She quickly informed Kotori, but when the two came back, "Kotori" was banned from his stream after receiving death threats. Although the hacker tweeted offensive posts while pretending to be Kotori, as well as the aforementioned streaming incident, nothing was used personally against her.

Next morning, after an online conversation between the Minami's and the streamer, he lifted the ban for both Kotori and Eli - knowing they were hacked at the same time. Kotori then posted a picture of herself, her mom and the streamer, thanking **DatBoi** for returning her account back, as well as assuring her followers that she's back on track.

Rin Hoshizora

Not being on the stream like the other two, but Rin's Twitter was also the target for many offensive jokes, including World War II jokes towards the "Nazis". The hacker then found her photo album. 14 hours after the incident, a picture of Rin in Otonokizaka school was leaked. She was changing after a P.E class, when someone naughtily pictured that. The image was then removed (for obvious reasons) following Rin's re-gaining access to her account.

Rin, like Kotori, posted a picture of herself assuring her followers everything was under control. She then made the decision to remove any evidence of this hacking.

Eli Ayase

Due to witnesses of the incident, Eli unfortunately came off the worst. As well as the "*ssh*le" comment, she was leaked a photo of her having a bath with an unknown guy assumed to be at around her age (the photo I showed was just an example of how it was). Furthermore, the same kind of photo, with the same scenario was uploaded, this time with the guy covering Eli's chest with his arms, and the two was jokingly fooling around - which Eli quickly deleted. The previous one though, had already made it to Google. Why Eli had these photos still remains a myth, but she later confirmed it was real. And to quickly cool off her fanbase who couldn't accept she's not gay to Nozomi, Eli explained the photo was taken when she returned to Russia, and the guy in the photo was just a childhood friend she usually chatted online with when she was in Japan. The dude later also confirmed it was him.

Eli is like a friend of mine, she's trust-worthy, caring and a really cool girl to talk, when you understand her more than the outside. I hope everyone will forget this in days to come, as I am somewhat affected from this as well. And no, we're not in a relationship - in fact, we never have.

 _Taken via his Twitter - his account name will not be revealed for personal reasons._

Eli doesn't seem to be embarrassed or angry that her private image is on the Internet; she even laughs along when someone brings it up. _**"Haha! Maybe I'll end up dating Nozomi, or knowing him! How about both?", Eli jokingly answered when an interviewer brought up the incident.**_


	2. Chapter 2

VOL.2: If Love Live was a FOOTBALL TOURNAMENT?

Love Live! is probably the most complicated football tournament in the world, even harder to understand than Major League Soccer (USA) or A-League (Australia). This article will give you a clear look about this tournament.

First Look

Love Live! is a football tournament/cup founded by _Lantis_ and _Sunrise_ , with ASCII Media Works' _Dengeki G's Magazine_ (Football Edition) as their premium partner.

Unlike other tournaments in the world, Love Live! is so big that it takes 2 years to complete a full tour. This football tournament features hundreds of school teams from all over Japan compete against each other for one glorious cup and their school and team's name written on Love Live Hall Of Fame.

Love Live! Tournament has 2 parts: Qualifications and Finals.

Qualifications

Japan is spilt up into 4 areas: Central, North, North East and South West. From the cities, football teams will be represented to participate in the qualifications. According to _Lantis,_ **_each area can have over 60 teams participated in the first part of the tourney_**. The teams are then reassembled into groups, each group usually contains about 10-12 teams; the number of groups are decided by the number of teams.

The teams then play 2 matches against each other, the location can be the school field or an assigned stadium. Furthermore, with high budget teams, the schools can even build their own stadiums.

Points given

Just like football rules - 3 points for a win, 1 for a draw, and 0 for a loss.

Final Standings 4 teams with the highest score from each group, plus 4 5th place teams with the highest score among the area will qualify for the final, which take place the next year.

If multiple teams have the same score, the number of wins will be the first criteria that counts; next up are face-to-face records, goal differences, face-to-face goals and fair-play points (as in fewer fouls, bookings) will be the last.

If the teams are still equal in all those criterias, Love Live! will hold playoff matches; two teams will play 1 match on an alternate stadium. If the score is still tie after 90 minutes, extra time will be added, and then penalties.

 ** _Playoffs are also the only type of match in Love Live! Tournament that allows_** **_Golden Goal rule_** , if both teams accept.

Finals

128 teams qualified from the qualifications will go to the main event - which is broadcasted all over Japan, including **Japan's biggest broadcasting channel/company, NHK**. The teams can choose a stadium from all over Japan to have it as their home stadium for the time Love Live! is held.

These teams will be further split into group, each group has 4 teams, playing a total of 6 matches/group. The top 2 teams will qualify for the next round.

With 64 teams left, the tournament becomes a 2-leg fight. 1st team from this group will play against the 2nd team from the group right next to them. They then proceed to play 2 matches - 1 home, 1 away. If the score is tie, **away goals** **will be implemented.** In addition, extra time and penalties will be added.

With only 32 teams left, they got participated in another draw stage. At this point, it will be pure random, except for one thing: **The teams in the same area will not play against each other.** And the same rule goes on.

Love Live! will be going until only 8 teams are left. Now, _teams in the same area can play against each other, if picked_. 8 teams, means 4 Quarter Finals, and they're split into 2 pairs. **_The winners of 2 quarter finals in the same pair will then face each other at the Semi-Finals._**

And finally, two greatest teams, surpassed over 200 football teams from all over Japan will face in the Final, with 2.5 Million Yen, the golden trophy and their names on the Hall Of Fame - all of them on the line.

Another big thing: **Tokyo Dome** , with a capacity of 55,000, **is chosen as the default place that holds the Love Live! Final.** The biggest football event of the year in Japan held in the most famous Love Live area.

ANIME SUPER CUP

But everything is not over! As Love Live! goes, other anime also have their football leagues. And it leads to the hottest summer event: Anime Super Cup, which take place every 4 years. This cup also has qualifications between teams from different anime, and 32 most deserved teams will take place in the finals.

The rules are implemented just like on Love Live! Finals as shown.

There are many familiar teams to the fans from different religions, such as Sword Art Online, Infinite Stratos, Date A Live... and of course, Love Live as well.

And for a big end... The ASC Final will be held in Grando Finaile, a TWO-MILLION SEAT STADIUM that is also in charge of holding the biggest football event in Europe: UEFA Champions League Final. The name "Grando Finaile" was to avoid copyright, due to the fact that this stadium's original name, "The Ultimate Stage" lies exclusive to UEFA.

For privacy reasons, the exact location of the stadium will not be revealed.

$1,550,000 and the ultimate Anime Cup is waiting for its owner.


	3. Chapter 3

Vol.3: Leah Kazuno Uncaged Background

Leah is a girl; but she spent time with boys as much as she spent time with Sarah in her younger days. They played sports, such as football, baseball, or even vaulting - with one of the boys as the vault. Some of her friends back there said playing with them has probably built up her character nowadays.

When Leah was small, she once get into trouble with other parents; and her family. She had got bullied by boys 2 or 3 years older with sexually teasing. She even got knocked in the head sometimes. And one day, she just couldn't take it and just fought back brutally. There were 3 boys that always teased her like that, and she beated them: one had bleeding from biting, one had panda eyes, and the other got a sprained ankle. Since then, no one would touch her, even her friends were terrified whenever she shouted at them when they were losing.

Personality Change

Originally, the Kazunos lived in Hyogo. Leah and Sarah's parents worked in Japan for an international travel services trading company. Because of the their job particularity, they decided to move across Japan, also not forgetting to assign their daughters into the new school. When this happened, Leah was only 8 years old. She had a tearful farewell party with all of her friends, and her parents allow them to sleep over her house the night before departure.

After this incident, Sarah later said on _Dengeki G_ that she had a really hard time pull Leah out of the shell she created for herself. Her little sister became more quiet, hot-tempered, and aggressive towards other people didn't suit her. Due to the fact that the Kazuno parents are off for months, maybe even years, Sarah was the only one to help Leah get out of her self-degradation.

Interests & Hobbies Music

When Leah was 13, she became curious when her sister seemed to get off from class more often. Later on Sarah answered she was on a dance club and playfully asked if Leah wanted to join. She then proceed to battle dance one of the best dancers there on the theme of "It's Tricky" by Run-DMC, while Sarah covered her mouth in shock the whole time. Not only that, she did impressions of famous dancers "awfully well". Leah then got auto-permission to join the club without an interview or audition.

Later on, she practiced singing - it went well, but her voice was not as high and strong as Sarah's. So she changed to rapping. It went horribly smooth: she was once lip-syncing and practicing "Rap God" - Eninem with a low voice, but then everyone found out and cheered loudly. With great support, she repeated the fastest part and later performed in front of more than 2,000 people in the school prom - everyone went crazy, even Sarah couldn't believe what begun as a teaseful question to her sister has turned out with such an amusing result.

The rest, we've already seen.

One more thing: She's the "Jack of all trades and master of "nearly" all" when it comes to musical instruments, especially electric guitar. She also plays drums quite well, and currently learning the piano. Despite all of the above, Leah still claimed she is a "terrible bass player".

Sports

Because of the childhood of just playing with boys the whole afternoon, Leah developed a great love with gymnastics, or just sports in general. Her main favorite is (of course) gymnastics. In addition, she played football with the local team's lads every weekend. Many people who has played with or against her stated that she was one of the most skillful players, although she played in an all-guy team. ***"She reminded me of that crazy guy from Argentina - small, but extremely agile"***, one player said.

She is also a supporter of Consadole Sapporo and Liverpool F.C. Due to that second team, she is often teased and joked by her fans for having "family rivalry" since Sarah often watches Manchester United and "kinda like them".

Gaming

Leah is a big fan of School Idol Festival and admitted to "use SOME OF her income from after school work to make in-app purchases". She even made her own SIF gaming arcade machine (with the help from her friends) and use SIF Custom Festival to creates ridiculously hard songs, then record her attempt to play the maps and upload them to her channel on Youtube. Many fans has exclaimed her to be "Inhuman" and "SIF Queen".

 _ **"Most songs I created, it usually took me 5-6 hours to write down and apply the notes to the sheet. Then another 30 minutes on card skills, and by the way, the videos you see me play is not one-hits. Let's call it this: we have 12-star maps like Psychic Fire, Nico Puri, Junai Lens and Beat In Angel, Solider Game - which claimed to be nearly impossible, right? Well, my maps are about 13 or 14, maybe even 15 stars if we use the SIF scale. I kid you not, I made a map in the morning, then play it for 2 hours nearly-non-stop in the afternoon.**_ _(Got asked how many times)_ _ **I'd say on average, 60-80 plays, and all of the songs I made are in full version. That's about 4 minutes of spamming, then memorizing; multiple like 30 times. Heck, I'm consider wearing contact lens now (laughs) I think that alone explained for itself how much I spend my time on these things."**_

Not only SIF, Leah is die-hard when it comes to football games. She is said to be the only person, among the main 11 characters in Love Live, to play a game **CONSTANTLY** outside of SIF and actually make it a series. She plays both FIFA and PES.

Relationships (Other than Sarah Kazuno and Aqours members) Parents

Saint Snow's father and mother worked in Japan for an international travel services trading company. They gain a massive income every year and extract one third of their money into a joint bank account they made for their daughters - which they can take as ownerships when Leah surpasses 21.

They goes from home a lot, and Sarah stated both her and Leah has used to this a long time, yet they still miss them sometimes. But whenever they get home, they treat them as much as possible to make up. Last year, the Kazuno family flew to Dubai for a week as a present for Leah gained entrance to the school Sarah was studying.

They also show they're caring, despite their geographic distance. They don't put too much pressure on Leah and Sarah, but they do warned them to be good civilians and stay away from all the traps.

Arasu Hideto (Coming soon) Ryo Shusora (Coming soon) Other Trivia

\- Leah has 7 different outfits in Love Live: **_sleeping/home clothes, uniform, practice outfit, maid, Self Control, Awaken the Power and Dropout_**. She included all of them in one of her videos, which is a reference to this video.

\- When playing football, Leah is known for always attempting - and scoring goals - in many difficult poses that if you don't land properly, will cause serious injuries. Sarah has a 2-minute video in her phone just showing Leah praticing one-time shots with the ball in mid-air, bicycles, and overhead kicks.

Leah is also known for pulling knuckleballs extremely well; in fact, she has challenged pro goalkeepers from Japan and lots of them have failed to block her shot.

\- In a Love Live Livestream, Leah was asked when would she consider a serious relationship. She answered that would not be same-sex - as many fans wish - and the guy needs to be ambitious. This has caused many disappointment to the fanbase and many people have (jokingly) blamed her for "leaving the gay gang" or "leaving Ruby alone after everything she's done".

\- Leah once revealed on _Dengek_ _i_ _G_ that when she was 14 years old, she got involved in an infamous incident. She appeared on a prank video made by two Youtubers in Japan, in order to warn people about how easy it is to get robbed when you stick your nose to your smartphone. Leah was one of their targets while she was calling for her sister, and as soon as she got robbed, Leah ran and caught the main character in only 20 steps, then proceed to slide-kicking him from behind, causing the guy to fall over and actually break his right knee. Not only that, she repeatedly got on top of him and punching him in the face, while he was screaming in pain. Everything only ended when the video gang panically ran to the drama spot, briefly explained to her everything was staged. Leah eventually calmed down, took the guy to the hospital with the group, then she got a trip home by them and agreed to let them publish the video as long as her voice and appearance was blocked.


End file.
